Recent research has confirmed the mental and physical health benefits of maintaining significant positive social bonds. Many of these benefits appear to be associated with the ability to regulate cardiovascular and neuroendocrine reactions to environmental challenges. Given that exaggerated responses to acute stressors are indicative of long-term physical and mental health deficiencies, knowledge regarding the ability to regulate stress responses at the individual level can be instrumental in the avoidance of such problems. The proposed study tests propositions offered by tend-and-befriend theory that engaging in behaviors aimed at maintaining and strengthening significant social bonds is an adaptive response to acute stress. Specifically, the proposed project examines associations between the communication of affection - a behavior known to be instrumental in the formation and maintenance of significant social relationships - and responses to acute stress in the cardiovascular and neuroendocrine systems. The study examines the ability of engaging in affectionate behavior, following exposure to acute stressors, to accelerate stress recovery relative to other types of behaviors. Also examined is the mediating influence of the neurohypophyseal hormone oxytocin, theorized to be largely responsible for the stress-reducing effects of befriending behavior, and the hypothesized sex differences in its influence. Although stress is a large part of daily modern life, it can cause a number of long-term problems for mental and physical health; therefore, an understanding of how people can better manage their stress has much potential utility. The current study looks at the effects of tending to significant social relationships (including those with spouses, family members, and close friends) in the management and reduction of stress. Proposed is that individuals can manage their stress more effectively by drawing on their close relationships, and that this is particularly true for women. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]